freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Aoi
Lucy Renault is one of the five Valkyries first introduced in the Valkyrie Project Arc. She is also Kazuya's and Kazuha's aunt. Background Lucy was assumed part of the Valkyrie contingent that made their début at Genetics West. She hails from France. Though later she reveals herself as a Legendary Pandora, one of the Five Sisters of Lab 13. Lucy is not a normal human but an artificially cultured individual, who was reproduced from Maria Lancelot's genes. She possesses a stigmata body that is over 80% stigma tissue, but because her body couldn't withstand the power of the stigma tissue, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. Forty years later during the 12th Nova Clash, she was awakened from her slumber along with her other sisters to join the battle. Appearance Lucy has long silver hair, parted to the left, that runs to the small of her back. She appears to have dark blue eyes, and a very slender physique. Her uniform is light purple in colour. When she assumes her true self, a green stigmata appears on her collarbone, and her eyes turn orange, with yellow pupils; just like the rest of her sisters. Personality She's a very reserved woman, who rarely speaks to anyone. Her long silver hair and somewhat detached countenance are reminiscent of Holly Rose. Story Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc She and her fellow Valkyries first appeared at the West Genetics stadium, where they engaged in a battle simulation against a Type-S replicate. Lucy and the others distracted the monstrosity long enough for Ouka to land the killing blow. After their victory, they unmask, and are formally introduced to the crowd. Lucy is was present and exhausted with the rest of Platoon 13 as they run their thirty-lap race under the instruction of their leader Su-Na Lee Much later in the story, Kazuya Aoi encounters Lucy atop a building staring at the moon on the middle of the night. Spotting him, Lucy silently jumps down to his location, surprising Kazuya. He assumes this was an Accel Turn, but he then thinks that her movement was just like Chiffon's, the Illusion Turn. When Lucy responds to her name, granting her, her first words since her introduction, Kazuya begins to talk about the deceased Pandora to which Lucy silently listens with a blank face. Lucy suddenly states the names: Cassandra, Windy, Chiffon, Teslad, and Kazuha Aoi, Kazuya sister. This baffles Kazuya, and she shocks him even more when she states that these girls are her "sisters" and Kazuya is her sibling too. She saw he didn't understand, and explained that conveying true intentions through the language center I.e. speaking, was impossible. She then asked if he'd experienced the existence on the other side that transcended his consciousness, which baffled him even further. She then asked why the Novas appeared in gigantic forms, and why humans fought against another sentient race. And before Kazuya could have answered, she gave it herself: "This happened because you people never thought of listening to them. You people never used the medium known as Maria, to listen to their feelings that they wanted to convey to humans." A bewildered Kazuya tried to excuse himself, but she grabbed his wrist, pulled him back and kissed him. Through it she transferred some of her memories to Kazuya (through a kiss); of a younger Gengo, Maria, her sisters at Lab 13, even more recent memories like the Valkyries' début at the West Genetics stadium. Once she was finished, she released Kazuya, who fell to his hands and knees, coughing from the experience. "Soon you will realize", she spoke to him with a rather intimidating look, "the place where you should really be. And why humans, cannot share their minds with one another". An angry female voice shouted towards them. She looked past Kazuya, and saw the form of her fellow Valkyrie, Ouka Honda. The enraged woman ran up to her and viciously slapped her across the face. As Ouka tended to her cousin, Lucy retreated into the night. 12th Nova Clash Arc The joint exercise between Platoon 13 and three teams from West Genetics quickly spirals out of control, as the six replicate Novas began to resonate. Soon a black smoke covered the field, which drove the Pandora's into a frenzy yet did nothing to the Valkyries. Their team used their Plasma Textures, but then a new form of Nova appeared, in vast numbers, and even their Plasma Weapons weren't enough to have defeated their new enemies. Lucy finally goes on the offensive and beheads a Nova that was attacking Christine. She then reveals her true nature to her comrades, and tells them to evacuate the battlefield. She's later seen alone, as small-type Novas fall before her. She later rejoins her sisters, who've reunited with their beloved nephew, Kazuya Aoi. Abilities Lucy can simulate many of the same abilities as her fellow Valkyries, which include the Valkyrie Scud and the Plasma Weapon. Though her actual weapon has not been shown, judging by the cover of volume 19, she can shoot bolts of lightning from her fingertips. When she reveals her real strength as a Legendary Pandora, she can decapitate a small-type Nova with her bare hands. Relationships Gengo Aoi He brought Lucy and the Five Sisters together, and regards her as his daughter. After her awakening the previous year, he allowed her to join the Valkyries. Maria Lancelot She and the sisters knew Maria while she was still alive. Chiffon Fairchild One of Lucy's sisters, whom she knew perished in Alaska during the 11th Nova Clash. Kazuya Aoi Lucy's nephew, she was the first to inform him of his true heritage and that he was her brother. It's later revealed that Kazuya is her nephew by Gengo. Trivia *Lucy Renault's name and nationality originate from the French auto-mobile manufacturer Renault. *It's later revealed by Gengo that Lucy, along with her sisters are Kazuya Aoi's aunts. *Her official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number Four. Category:Character Category:Valkyrie Category:Lab 13